ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The CaT Gazette/Issue 23
For all the plebs who don't even subscribe, or for those who simply want to easily browse through back issues, here's the twenty-third issue of The CaT Gazette. Remember, subscribers get the newsletter a day early! ---- The majority of the Spooktober RPG's map layouts and backstory has been completed, so I think I should be able to get it out by its intended release date of Halloween. I released a special promo for Season 3 of Star Spirit featuring Aeron and Clockwork pretty much hitting the jackpot. Check it out here! The next episode of the new Mack 10, X 10, is out, parodying the "____ 10" format of fanfictions. Check it out if you want a semi-decent laugh! In a very unexpected move, the wiki has voted that TV-MA content will now be allowed (conditionally)! Go out and enjoy your stupidly gory stories! (I personally recommend this one, which shows off pretty much exactly why Candyman is both OP and kinda gross) Don't forget to sign up for the Spooktober Horror Contest, where you can try your hand at writing the scariest story you can! The next Support Group meeting is next Saturday, November 5th, at 9PM EST over on the BTFF EX chat. Our Achievement badges are still being updated, so if you have any ideas for what to feature on badges that haven't been updated yet, feel free to leave suggestions. The Featured Article this week is Ben 10: Ghostly Future Prologue, as written by Creeper. Not gonna lie, the original version of this was...kinda shit, as I, ahem, "vigorously noted". However, with some rewriting (and some help from yours truly), Creeps actually made this into something not half-bad. Check it out. Make sure to put anything you want advertised in this forum thread. Ben10OmniverseSeason9.svg - Copy.png|Introducing the series sequel to the Canon series, Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9. Read episodes and feel free to rate them. OV9 is also open to suggestions like you can suggest plots, aliens etc.|link=Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9 NFSFF Header Image.jpg|Welcome to the Need For Speed! Come help out at the NFSFF today!!|link=http://need-for-speed-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/NEED_FOR_SPEED_FAN_FICTION_Wikia SC.png|OV9 has created a new community named Shin Chan Fan Fiction. It's still new so anyone interested can please come and help. If you are, please put a message on my message wall.|link=http://crayonshinchanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Crayon_Shin_Chan_Fan_Fiction_Wiki ---- Art Corner ---- Capricorn/Leo Poster By ChromastoneandTabby ---- The next part of the Zodiac Organization posters containing their character designs, this one features Capricorn's redesign and the reveal of Leo's design. If you can't tell what their backgrounds are supposed to be, Capricorn's is a blue horn and Leo's is a set of golden claw marks. The Ben 10 reboot is going...well, I can't say "strong" or "weak" because honestly I haven't seen all that much talk about it outside of the wiki. So let's just say it's going a go-go. Well, that's it for this Sunday, folks. I hope you enjoyed the twenty-third issue of The CaT Gazette, and I'll see you next week! Feedback and support are appreciated! Category:Newsletter Category:The CaT Gazette Category:CaT